The carpenter
by L. Byron
Summary: This is my english version of my story el carpintero Thousands of years after the war of the ring, the last two elves that still linger on this side of the sea get involved in an event that took place 2000 years ago in a corner of the Roman Empire
1. Chapter 1

In the immensity of the desert four figures advanced slowly. Night has already fallen for the inclement sun had set on the horizon four hours ago.

The guide had shown his surprise when the three travelers who hired him at the port of Caesarea had requested him to make the journey at night "It's dangerous" he told them "Bandits and wild animals are common in this area. It's safer to travel in the day with the caravans.

The three travelers had insisted "We are not accustomed to this weather" one of them said in Latin with a strange accent "The desert sun is to strong for us"

The guide argued no more

As they made their way through the desert, the guide, a Greek that had been living in Judea for many years after serving in the imperial army, thought about the three strange travelers.

Normally the few people who arrived at Caesarea's port were Roman soldiers or Greek merchants; however it was obvious that these three were not. Who had spoken to him was a man who had physical traits of the distant north. Long blond hair that flowed freely to his shoulders, clear blue eyes and his imposing stature were not common in Greeks or Romans. The clothes he was wearing seemed more appropriate to resist the inclement cold of the north rather than the sunny green fields of Greece or the Tiber.

His two companions were even more mysterious, the guide, whose name was Leonidas, hadn't been able to see their faces for they wore grey hoods that covered their features. However in one of them he managed to get a glimpse of a long blond hair, both were even taller than their companion "They must also be barbarians of the north" Leonidas guessed and wondered what could they be doing in Judea, far away from their land.

Judea was perhaps the most isolated and forgotten corner of the empire, even more than the north borders in the Rhine.

After five hours of traveling, finally the travelers saw in the distance what appeared to be a small village "We will rest here" Leonidas said, "I know the owner of the local inn, we rent some rooms and eat something".

As they entered the town, they noticed it seemed to be filled with people "Many people rest here in their pilgrimage to Jerusalem in this time of the year" Leonidas explained "Jews celebrate what they call the Passover, and many make this pilgrimage to their holy city"

Leonidas and the three travelers could feel the stares filled with curiosity and some distrust the locals were giving them. The blond man asked "Why are they looking at us like that?" Leonidas smiled and answered "They are not accustomed to see foreigners in these lands" he said "And beside I believe they have never seen a golden hair like yours". The man, whose name was Vercingetorix, smiled and said "Now I know how the few Romans that had established in northern Gaul felt".

Leonidas asked with curiosity "Are you a Gaul?" the man replied "Yes I am" then Leonidas stared at the other two and asked "Are they also Gauls?" Vercingetorix looked at him for a few seconds and answered "Not exactly; they are also children of the north, but no, they are not Gauls"

Once they entered the inn Leonidas said "Look for a table, meanwhile I will speak with my friend and ask him for some rooms and food

The place was filled with people, travelers from different parts of Judea and also Locals. They all watched with curiosity at the strange man of golden hair and his two friends

Once they sat on a table, one of the hooded travelers told Vercingetorix in a Celtic dialect with a melodic and sweet feminine voice "It's a beautiful land, in all the long years of my life I have never been in a place like this" Vercingetorix answered "It's true Arwen" then he told the his other companion "Why so quiet Legolas?? You haven't said a word since we left Caesarea??"


	2. Barabbas

Legolas was quiet for a few moments, Vercingetorix couldn't not see his face but could tell the elf was worried about something "I can feel the hostility of some of these people" Legolas finally said

Vercingetorix noticed that Leonidas was coming, fallowed by a man of advanced age "I have rented three room where we will spend the rest of the night. My friend David says we were lucky to find avaluable rooms". David came closer and said "Shalom" then, in a very accented Latin, he said "I bid you welcome to my humble establishment" he stared first at Vercingetorix and then at the two hooded strangers and continued with a tone of voice that denoted some distrust "Save for the roman soldiers, never before have we had foreigners in our town"

Vercingetorix understood what the man was referring to and said "We are not roman, nor do we work for the empire"

The innkeeper relaxed his features and continued "You must understand that our people has suffered much at the hands of the empire and many of my countrymen feel a profound distrust to any foreigner" then he smiled and said "My wife is preparing you something to eat. Leonidas has told me that you have traveled for five hours since the sun set, very few people dare to go out in the roads at night"

At that moment a noise came from outside the inn, it seemed as if many people were shouting a name

"What is happening??" asked Vercingetorix with curiosity

Leonidas and David just exchanged worried glances and finally Leonidas said one name "Barabbas"

After a brief moment, some ten men entered the inn. The all wore in their belts short daggers that shone in the light of the torches, some also carried short bows and slings. Their weapons, their clothings and their attitude it was obvious that these men were warriors accustomed to the reality of combat.

Who seemed to be their leader was a man of medium stature, with raven black hair, bright dark eyes that shone with ferocity. He went to the bar and asked David's wife, and after giving the proper Jewish greeting he asked something to eat for him and his men.

"Who is that man" Vercingetorix asked. Leonidas, with a worried expression answered "His name is Barabbas. He is the leader of a group of Jewish patriots that have been fighting the Romans for some years" David continued "Their goal is to expel the roman presence and restore the kingdom of Israel once again. However many of us don't agree with his methods"

At that moment, Barabbas noticed the presence of the strangers and after giving a short order to his men, they became tense, some of them unsheathing their daggers-

Barabbas made his way to the table and after looking at David for a few seconds he said "Shalom" then he addressed Leonidas in Latin "I have heard you were the guide of some foreigners" he said with a serious tone "Has the roman gold bought your collaboration… greek" he said "or yours" he turned to face David.

David answered in anger "They are not roman soldiers:; Leonidas has told me thatr they come from far away lands in the north; and even if they were Romans we should always be generous and welcome any traveler that asks for a place to stay"

Barabbas said nothing, he just stared, first at Vercingetorix and then the two hooded strangers "It's clear that the one with the hair of the color of the sun is not Roman, but what about the other two? Why are they hiding their faces?" he stopped for a moment and continued now in a threatening voice "These three could be mercenaries at the service of Rome

At the mention of this, Vercingetorix stood up and unsheathed a long sword he carried hidden, his eyes shone with indignation "My grandfather Vercingetorix, leader of the Arvenians, fought the Romans. It was he who unified all the Gaul to combat the invader. I will never join those who conquered my land and killed my grand father in a dishonorable way"

The atmosphere had turned tense; Barabbas had taken out his dagger while Vecingetorix held his long sword, a sword much bigger that the short Roman gladius the Jews were accustomed. Murmurs could be heard in all the inn and many curious stood at the entrance of the inn to see what was happening.

Until that moment the two hooded travelers hadn't done any movement, but when Barabbas men began to make their way towards them in a threatening way, they both rose up from their chairs, letting go of their long grey capes that covered all their body, and stood each holding a weapon

A profound silence reigned at that moment, even Barabbas and his men backed down

Until that moment, the Jews had shown a discrete curiosity towards that stranger of fair hair and great stature. Now they watched entranced at these two "Barbarians of the north"

Everything was strange and also wonderful; Not only their extraordinary beauty above any human measure and the light that seemed to surround them, but also the magnificent clothing and weapons.

The first one was a young man who seemed to be in his early 20's. A long flowing blond hair, longer than Vercingetorix and carried in an even stranger fashion, adorned his beautiful features. He was holding an arc of magnificent beauty and adorned with strange symbols. The pommel of two short swords could be seen at his back. His clothes seemed to be made to mingle in the somber forest of the north.

His companion was a maiden of angelic beauty; her long dark brown hair fell freely over her shoulders. She wore in her neck a jewel that shone with great intensity. Her long flowing dress were of a pale silver that seemed to be made of moonlight and she carried in her right hand a long curved sword that also had strange inscriptions in a language that no one could read

The fact that they both had pointed ears did nothing but to raise the air of mystery

There was no doubt that these two had to be princes or lords of distant lands.

After a while, Barabbas lowered his dagger and made a sign to his men to do the same


End file.
